DARURAT BUTUH PACAR
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Alibaba dalam masa darurat! benar-benar DARURAT BUTUH PACAR! #TAKABURC kolaborasi buta dengan Moon Waltz


Magi © Ohtaka Shinobu

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini.

Summary : Alibaba dalam masa darurat! benar-benar DARURAT BUTUH PACAR! #TAKABURC kolaborasi buta dengan Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DARURAT BUTUH PACAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disertakan untuk challenge **TAKABUR** dengan **Moon Waltz** sebagai **Starter** dan **Eqa Skylight** sebagai **Finisher**.

.

.

Alibaba hanya ingin seorang kekasih, pendamping hidupnya kelak. Tak usah terlalu cantik, wanita biasa saja yang penting wajahnya ada. Dari segi tubuh pun tak perlu muluk-muluk. Tinggi atau rendah, kurus atau gemuk, pasti ia terima. Yang penting mampu menapakkan kedua kakinya di atas tanah. Serius, saat ini Alibaba benar-benar dilanda 'darurat butuh pacar'.

Terutama ketika Morgiana bilang ia tidak melihatnya sebagai _husband material_. Alibaba langsung patah hati dan menangis dipojok ruangan. Padahal ia sudah menumpukkan seluruh harapannya pada gadis Fanalis itu. Apalagi ia baru saja disadarkan bahwa Morgiana itu manis, kuat, berdedikasi, baik hati, kuat, _strong deh pokoknya!_ Jadi deh, penolakan tidak langsung itu membuatnya semakin menggila, trauma sama yang namanya cinta.

Sungguh deh, ia butuh objek kasih dan pemberi perhatian tak terhingga. Dia benar-benar sedang dalam masa 'darurat butuh pacar'.

Masih tidak percaya? Lihat saja kenangan yang lalu. Ia lelah ditertawakan Aladdin dan yang lainnya. karena cuma bisa mesra-mesraan dengan monster bernama Garda. Mengingat kenangan penuh derita itu saja sudah membuatnya semakin merana. Pokoknya Alibaba ingin kekasih, sekarang juga. Ia akan menerima siapapun (catat, siapapun) yang hendak menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan pilih-pilih lagi.

 _Ibu dan ayah di surga! Anakmu tidak bisa dibeginiin! Alibaba sudah lelah! Siapapun juga boleh jadi kekasihku deh! Aku benar-benar 'darurat butuh pacar'!_

Inginnya sih sekarang pun berkata begitu ketika utusan dari Kerajaan Kou datang menemuinya hendak melamarnya. Saat itu, Ia sedang berada di alun-alun istana Sindria.

Ia tersenyum-tersenyum seperti orang tak waras ketika Ren Koumei mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. untung saja tidak ada yang menganggapnya sedang gila.

 _Pasti maksudnya Kougyoku._ Batinnya berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang sama. setidaknya, tak lama lagi ia akan terlepas dari status 'darurat butuh pacar'

Lalu ia mulai membayangkan hari-hari bahagianya bersama Kougyoku yang tak pernah ada. Tertawa bersama, berkencan, bahkan ia sudah membayangkan kehidupannya bersama Kougyoku dan anak-anaknya kelak.

Ah, benar-benar indah sekali bayanganmu, Alibaba. Indah sekali.

"Bagaimana, Alibaba? Kau bersedia?"

Sadar dari lamunannya, Alibaba berdehem tiga kali supaya terdengar lebih berwibawa. Bagaimana pun ia adalah wadah raja, tak boleh terlihat _desperate_ ingin segera mendapat pendamping hidupnya. Okelah, walaupun jujur saja ia benar-benar ingin segera menemukan kekasih hidupnya. Apapun ceritanya, ia **INGIN SEGERA LEPAS DARI STATUS 'DARURAT BUTUH PACAR'!**

apa sudah cukup penekanan 'darurat butuh pacar-nya?'

"Kalau Kougyoku bersedia, aku juga bersedia," jawabnya penuh kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kougyoku?" Koumei menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Dia yang akan dinikahkan denganku, 'kan?"

Alis Koumei terangkat sebelah, Tiga kedipan, kemudian tawa keras yang berusaha ditahan terdengar dari pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh, sayangnya bukan, Alibaba. Yang ingin mempersuntingmu adalah Kouen. Kau lupa, Kougyoku sudah memiliki Judar sebagai kekasihnya."

Alibaba jadi tidak yakin apakah harus memanggil tabib untuk mengecek telinganya, atau segera mengusir pria yang (masih) tertawa di hadapannya. jujur saja, saat ini bukan hanya Alibaba yang mendengarnya tetapi juga terdapat Sinbad dan Ja'far yang turut mendengarkan.

 _DEMI APA KOUGYOKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?! TRUS GUE BAGAIMANA?! PLEASE DEH, AKU MASIH LURUS!_

"begitukah?" beo Sinbad tidak percaya, "Ternyata dia sudah bergerak selangkah lebih maju dari Alibaba, hahaha!"

Sinbad, sebenarnya kau ingin memuji Kougyoku atau menyindir Alibaba?

 _okay_ , berbeda reaksi dengan Sinbad saat itu pula Ja'far menatap _horror_ Koumei, "kau pikir, aku akan setuju dengan keputusan sepihakmu Koumei?"

 _Demi apapun, kok Ja'far terlihat seperti pahlawan? Akhirnya ada yang berfikiran normal!_

"Aku ini ibunya! jika memang Kouen memang ingin menikah dengan anakku, HADAPI AKU DULU!" oke. sepertinya Alibaba salah. Ia benar-benar lupa bila Ja'far sudah menganggapnya (beserta Aladdin dan Morgiana) sebagai anaknya. Ja'far mulai marah. sepertinya sebentar lagi akan muncul masalah baru.

.

.

.

.

Lupakan soal Ja'far yang nyaris menghancurkan seisi istana dengan Bararaq sei miliknya.

.

.

.

 _Well_ , walaupun akhirnya permasalahan dapat selesai secara kekeluargaan (?)

.

* * *

.

tapi, demi apa Kouen ingin meminang Alibaba?

Siang sudah menjadi malam dan Alibaba masih galau, matanya tidak fokus menatap keramaian dibawah balkon istana. Bahkan, ajakan Hakuryuu untuk berkeliling kota untuk mencari hal menarik saja tidak membuat ia bergerak dari tempat ini. _meminang artinya menikah, artinya pula aku terbebas dari 'darurat butuh pacar'_

 _tapi masa sih harus sama Kouen?_

"Ayolah Alibaba- _dono_ , aku tahu kau sedang bimbang butuh pacar. Tapi bisahkah kau berhenti galau sejenak?"

Alibaba sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan perkataan Hakuryuu, sebenarnya dia mau mengajaknya berkeliling atau menghina (kejonesan) dia sih?

Alibaba mengelus dadanya sabar, ingat kata Aladdin 'orang sabar pantatnya lebar.'

"aku paham, kau sedang bimbang. Tapi sepertinya kak Kouen benar-benar menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihnya" tambah Hakuryuu dengan polosnya.

nah loh, Hakuryuu sadar gak sih kalau Alibaba ini memiliki gender Laki-laki tulen? _please_ deh, Alibaba itu cowok tulen. masa sih dia disamakan dengan wanita.

"ayolah Alibaba-dono, mungkin aku memang membenci kak Kouen, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membahagiakanmu kok!"

sebenarnya Hakuryuu kesambet apa sih? tumben-tumbenan bicara seperti itu?

Tidak habis pikir, akhirnya Hakuryuu menyerah dan meninggalkan Alibaba seorang diri. Toh ia yakin bila Alibaba tetap bersikukuh dengan petuah Aladdin; "Jones itu tanda gak laku."

.

.

.

benar 'kan?

* * *

.

Hari mulai berganti.

Alibaba duduk di ruang makan bersama Aladdin dan yang lainnya. tak luput Sinbad dan delapan jendral yang duduk bersamanya. dihadapan mereka terdapat makanan dan buah-buahan _tropis_ yang telah disediakan para dayang. Diliriknya Aladdin yang makan sajian dihadapannya dengan lahap bersama Morgiana, Hakuryuu sedang meminum secangkir teh dengan nikmat, bahkan para jendral sedang bencengkrama ria sembari menikmati hidangan

berbeda sekali dengan dirinya tampak lesu tak minat untuk menyentuh makanannya.

Tunggu, kemana Koumei?

Ah, mungkin saja Koumei sudah berlayar meninggalkan Sindria pagi-pagi buta.

Atau justru terbunuh ditangan Ja'far? Entahlah. Alibaba tidak peduli dengannya.

melihat Alibaba yang sedikit lesu tak nafsu makan, membuat Ja'far sedikit khawatir. "Alibaba, kenapa kau tak makan? Mau kue?" sepertinya jiwa keibuannya bangkit kembali.

 _okay, seperti sebentar lagi akan ada drama ibu-anak_ batin semua jendral (minus Aladdin, Morgiana dan Sinbad)

"kenapa Kouen menginginkanku sebagai kekasihnya? bahkan sampai meminangku segala."

"Alibaba—"

"Memangnya aku ini apa, _mom_? Apakah mata kalian sudah dirusakkan oleh kenyataan bila aku ini lelaki tulen?!"

"Bukan begitu—"

BRAK! alibaba memukul meja makan dihadapannya. membuat para penonton menatap kaget Alibaba.

"Lantas apa?! Apakah _mom_ dan _dad_ sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?! _Okay fine_! Sepertinya kalian memang sudah tidak sayang padaku!"

Oke, drama dimulai. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kealayan Alibaba jika sudah masuk ke _mode_ dramatis seperti ini. Oh, jangan lupakan juga Ja'far yang ikut mendramalisir keadaan juga. Lihat saja wajahnya yang kini seperti seorang ibu yang tengah tersakiti.

 _Siapapun, tolong hentikan drama ini!_

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama doa para penonton terkabul. Sinbad selaku sang ayah (?) mulai membuka suara, "Alibaba, Aku paham kau tersinggung. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Bukankah pertunangan ini bisa membuatmu terlepas dari 'darurat butuh pacar'?" ucapnya _to the point_.

Skak mat!

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Alibaba memang sedang mengalami 'darurat butuh pacar'

.

.

.

End.


End file.
